The Ladder Of Love
by Minako Setsuki
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have known each other ever since they were little kids. But, as they got older, they got closer and closer..They started to go up the ladder of love. Let the chaos begin!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto, if I did, Sasuke and Sakura would already be together, Sasuke wouldn't have left the village, and everything would be ok and everyone would be just chipper.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read it. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of the program I am using and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews because of those things. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prolouge: The Beginning Of A Lifetime.

Flashback: 10 years ago.

_"Sasuke, wait up!" a 6 year old Sakura cried as she chased after her best friend as they began to go out to play._

_The 6 year old Sasuke stopped walking and turned around. "You need to learn how to keep up Sakura." he said. "You know I don't like to wait."_

_"Where are we going anyway?"_

_"It's a surprise."_

_"Sasuke! You always say that! And then we end up going somewhere and I'm always so bored and then you say your sorry and that next time it'll be better."_

_"It is better this time Sakura."_

_"Promice?" Sakura said making a puppy dog face._

_Sasuke looked into her bright green eyes and smiled. "I promice." he said softly as he took her hand oh so gently and led her off into the forest._

_Sakura looked around at all the trees and started to get dizzy which made her slow down._

_"What's wrong Sakura?"_

_Sakura stopped walking. "Its nothing, I'm just a little dizzy that's all."_

_"Would you like it if I carried you?"_

_"Sasuke, I think I'm too heavy for you."_

_"I don't mind, I need to be able to carry heavy things anyway when I become a ninja. It'll make me stronger."_

_Sakura sighed and thought, 'All he cares about is becoming a ninja and how strong he is. I bet he's just taking me out here to train again like he did that other time when he told me he had a surprise for me. I don't see why I even bother coming sometimes anyway…'_

_"Alright…" she said softly as Sasuke scooped her up onto his back and began to run through the winding forest._

_Sakura held onto his neck for dear life while Sasuke started leaping up into the trees and jumped from branch to branch._

_"Don't worry Sakura I won't drop you." he said reassuringly._

_"Ok Sasuke…" she said as she tightened her grip on him._

_Sasuke tightened his grip around her as he made a rather dangerous jump from one cliff to another. Sakura closed her eyes tightly and kept mummbling "Please don't drop me. Please don't drop me. Please don't drop me."_

_"Sakura its ok, we're past the more dangerous things now."_

_"And how did you find whatever you found that your taking me to see?"_

_"Very carefully. But once I figured out how to get over everything it became much more easier to get there each time. That's why I choose today to take you, because I knew I would be ready today if I had to carry you and whatnot."_

_Sakura sighed into his shoulder. "How much longer is it going to be until we are there Sasuke?"_

_"Not too much longer. Are you excited?"_

_"I'm nervous."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because…If its dangerous getting there, the place might be dangerous."_

_Sasuke laughed. "Its not dangerous there. If it was I wouldn't take you now would I?"_

_Sakura sighed once again. "I guess your right."_

_"I know I'm right. Now quiet and we'll be there quicker then if we keep talking."_

_"Hmph." Sakura said and then she said nothing else._

_A few moments later (which seemed like an hour to Sakura), they stopped in front of a rather large, really old rock that was full of nasty puke green moss. Sasuke let Sakura down from his back and just stood there._

_"Sasuke, what is this? Why did we stop at this rock? Where are we anyway?"_

_"Just wait and see Sakura. Your so jumpy." he said as he let go of her hand and walked behind the rock._

_A few minutes passed and Sakura started getting nervous._

_"Sasuke where are you!! I'm scared." she called out as she almost began to cry._

_"Come behind the rock Sakura."_

_Sakura slowly started walking towards the large rock and slowly began to venture to the same direction Sasuke had headed when he walked behind the rock. When she got around to the other side, she looked around and saw nothing._

_"Sasuke I still don't see you!" she cried getting even more scared now._

_"Look at the bottom of the rock."_

_Sakura looked down and saw that there was a small passage that was big enough for her to fit through. She got down on her hands and knees and started to crawl through the passage. Once her body got fully in, it was complete dark._

_"Follow my voice Sakura." Sasuke said from a distance._

_Sakura began to crawl slowly._

_"Don't worry Sakura, just keep going straight, you'll see the light eventually. It won't take to long, just speed it up, don't go so slow."_

_Sakura's eyes widened in the dark. "Sasuke, how did you know I was going slow?"_

_"No need to be surprised Sakura. Just keep going."_

_Sakura sped up and within a matter of minutes, she reached a bright room._

_"Your eyes will adjust."_

_And, just like Sasuke said, her eyes adjusted to the light rather quickly._

_"Look up Sakura."_

_Sakura looked up and saw one of the most beautifullest things she had ever seen. What was supposed to be the ceiling wasn't. What she saw was a night sky full of twinkiling stars. There were also shooting stars that shot across every few minutes._

_"Sasuke, its so pretty…How did you find it?"_

_Sasuke smirked. "I like to explore caves, and when I found this one, I wanted to show you so bad."_

_Sakura's eyes widened. "Why me?"_

_"Because, I thought you would like it." he said as he blushed._

_"Oh Sasuke, I like it so much! I never want to leave this place."_

_"We are going to have to soon Sakura. Our parents are probably getting worried about us by now."_

_"But…Sasuke!"_

_"I'll bring you back again sometime ok?"_

_"Will you?"_

_"Yes Sakura."_

_"Alright." Sakura said as she entered the crawl passage and entered the dark again._

_Once Sakura got out of the passage and was back outside, Sasuke emerged from the passage and scooped her up onto his back._

_"Time to go home Sakura."_

_"But Sasuke…!"_

_"No buts, its getting late."_

_"Fine…" Sakura said as Sasuke took off once again._

_After a few minutes of what seemed like an awkward silence to Sakura, she spoke._

_"I wanna know why you brought me Sasuke."_

_Sasuke didn't say anything._

_"Tell me Sasuke."_

_Still no answer._

_"SASUKE!"_

_"Why?"_

_"I want to know."_

_Sasuke went silent again. "I'll tell you when we're older one day."_

_Sakura sighed._

_"Its because you're my friend."_

_Sakura's eyes widened and she smiled._

_"You're my friend too Sasuke."_

_Sasuke smiled. "Good. And we will always be friends too."_

_"Ok Sasuke."_

_"Sakura, you can stay at my house tonight, I'll tell my parents to call your parents. Its too late."_

_But Sakura had already fallen asleep on him. So Sasuke kept running untill he got to the Uchiha household and placed Sakura down on his bed so she could sleep._

_"I love you Sakura. That's why I brought you."_

_But the pink haired girl didn't hear that. She just slept._

-10 years later. Present day-

16 year old Sakura woke up in her best friend Sasuke's bed. He had returned to the village due to certain circumstances and everything was back to how it used to be. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around her and Sakura couldn't move.

"Sasuke, let go."

Sasuke didn't budge.

"Dammit Sasuke let go I gotta go pee." she said as she tried to get herself loose.

Sasuke just tightened his grip.

"DAMMIT UCHIHA IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I AM GOING TO CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF."

Sasuke suddenly sprung up and released her. "Not nice Sakura."

Sakura laughed. "Works everytime." she said as she winked and went to the bathroom.

"NICE ONE SAKURA!!" Sasuke yelled from the bedroom. "I'll get you back you'll see!"

"YEA OK SASUKE!" Sakura called from the bathroom. "WHEN THAT DAY COMES WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS."

And they both laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yay a new story! Its co-written by one of my closest pals.Hope you enjoy!

Much love,

Minako

AND!!!!

GaarasLilGrl


	2. I think I love her

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto, if I did, Sasuke and Sakura would already be together, Sasuke wouldn't have left the village, and everything would be ok and everyone would be just chipper.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read it. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of the program I am using and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews because of those things. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: I think I love her…

It was a fresh new day in the month of July in the village when the famous Sasuke decided to take a walk outside. His fangirls were all asleep since it was about 5 in the morning. No one knows why Sasuke likes to walk around at 5 in the morning… Well, no one except his best friend Sakura, who was also outside.

"Sasuke! Your out again?" she asked him.

"Of course."

"Well usually you only come out this early when you have something on your mind."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What makes you say that Sakura?"

"How long have we known each other Sasuke? I think we're close enough for me to realize your patterns of thought."

Sasuke sighed. "I hate it that your so smart."

"HEY! Your just as smart as I am Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "So you think. You know that you were able to master that tree technique Kakashi had taught us when we first became genin rather quickly. Much more quickly then I was able too. You had much better chakra control which takes a lot of skill."

Sakura blushed. "Sasuke…it was just luck that's all."

Sasuke looked at her. "Yeah ok Sakura. Whatever you say."

"SASUKE! Stop trying to make me blush you big flirt. No wonder you have so many fangirls…"

"You have a lot of fanboys Sakura."

"No I don't. Your just saying that."

"You know I'm your biggest fanboy."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah ok Sasuke…"

"I'm serious."

"Well you know I'm your biggest fangirl."

"Duh."

Sakura started laughing. "Haha you just said duh."

"What you don't expect me to say things like that?"

"No…your too serious all the time. Its just so funny!" she said as she fell over from laughing so hard. "Oww."

Sasuke held out his hand to help her up which she grabbed and he pulled her up. When she was up, he wrapped his arm around her waist so there faces were really close to each other which made Sakura blush and Sasuke smirk.

"Let me go Sasuke."

"Why?"

"Because I'm safely up and I think I am able to stand on my own without your help."

"This too uncomfortable for you Sakura?"

"No. I just want to be released."

Sasuke smirked and then kissed her ever so gently on the mouth. And then he pulled away and looked into her bright green eyes without releaseing her from his firm grip.

"Let me go Sasuke."

Sasuke released her and Sakura ran off in the oppisite direction.

_'What was that all about?' _she thought to herself. _'That is so not like Sasuke. I wonder what's gotten into him lately?'_ she continued to think as she ran back to her house.

Sasuke watched the pink haired girl run farther and farther away from him. As soon as she disappeared from his view, he felt a hand tap his shoulder. Sasuke turned around quickly only to see the blonde haired ninja Naruto standing there with a giant grin on his face.

"So Sasuke, I saw you kiss Sakura like that."

"Shut up Naruto."

"Well…what was it like..?"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Wow Naruto."

"I want to know what it was like kissing Sakura!"

"It…it was like magic."

"Wow Sasuke…that was deep."

"Naruto…I think I love her."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Your in love?"

"I think so…"

"Sasuke…you swore to me when we were younger that you would never fall in love. You told me that you were going to avenge your clan. That you were going to kill your brother and restore your clan one way or another."

"I know I said that Naruto. I'm not stupid. "

"You love her a lot don't you Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm just afraid to tell her."

"Why?"

"Because…what if she doesn't love me back?"

"Sasuke…you underestimate her. She probably has the same feelings towards you that you have towards her. "

"Really…?"

"Yeah. I know Sakura really well. I bet she does."

Sasuke smiled and looked up at the sky. "Its starting to get brighter out. We should go inside."

"Why?"

"SASUKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a bunch of girls screamed.

"THAT'S WHY!" Sasuke said as he ran from all his fangirls into his house and locked all the doors and windows.

Naruto just poofed into the house. "Well…I think you should tell Sakura that you love her."

"When the time is right."

"And when is that going to be Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down and didn't say anything.

"Well?"

Sasuke still didn't say anything as he walked over and sat down on his king sized bed.

"Your not going to ever tell her are you?"

"I'll tell her."

"Ok. When?"

"When the time is right."

"You've already said that. When is the time going to be right?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not sure."

"Will you tell her?"

"Yes."

Naruto smirked. "That's what I wanted to hear."

Sasuke looked down. "What makes you think she likes me?"

Naruto laughed. "Dude, she always talks about you whenever she is with me. She never shuts up about you. I always have to tell her to shut up about you cause it gets on my nerves sometimes."

Sasuke looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. I tell her that if she doesn't shut up about you, I'm going to have to smack her."

Sasuke glared at him.

"I wouldn't really smack her dude…"

"Good."

"Someone is a bit over protective…"

Sasuke smirked. "Shes my best friend and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to her."

Naruto snorted. "Watch…even though you guys don't know the other one likes each other, you guys are going to end up dating at some point. Then…ha I'm going to laugh if you guys end up getting married."

Sasuke rose one eyebrow. "Things happen…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "YOU WANT TO MARRY HER?!? WHOA DUDE!"

"What?"

"Your 16."

"Point?"

"Your 16."

"So…if you really love someone, and you want to spend the rest of you life with that person…Seriously…then you can make plans early if you want to."

"Wow Sasuke…your serious aren't you."

"Yea, I am Naruto."

"Well, whatever you guys decide to do, I will support whatever you guys want to do with your lives."

"Thanks Naruto. That means a lot."

Naruto nodded. "I think you should tell Sakura how you feel though."

Sasuke once again sighed. "I should."

"She has the same feelings. She just hasn't realized it yet. And if you guys don't tell each other how you feel about each other soon, things might happen and you guys will never know how the other feels. And, for all we know, you might not end up together and your love will be lost. Its not good to have a lost love Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Thanks."

"No problem. But listen, I know I used to like Sakura. But I'm happy that she might end up with you then some other guy that will treat her like crap. So take care of her no matter what happens, ok?"

Sasuke looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"Promice me Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded.

"No Sasuke, you need to say it. I'm serious about this."

"I promice Naruto."

Naruto looked at him.

"I promice, that I, Uchiha Sasuke, will let nothing ever happen to Haruno Sakura, no matter what happens in our lives. I swear I will protect her with my life and let nothing come between us, big or small. I swear that no matter what, I will never harm her mentally or phyically and that I will never ever leave her unless it is truly nescessary like if its an emergancy. No matter what problems arise, I will work them out with her so they don't go to long without something being said. She means the world to me Naruto, and I will never hurt her. I swear on my life and my clan, the Uchiha's."

"Thank you Sasuke. That's all I asked of you.''

"Wow Naruto. Your gay."

Naruto laughed. "Shes my best friend too you know."

"I know."

"Take care of her for me ok? I know I can't always be there for her."

Sasuke nodded.

"Go get her tiger."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Woo!! Minako here. Saying… Haha this chapter reminded me of me, my boyfriend, and my best friend.Sasuke – my boyfriend.Sakura – me.Naruto – my best friend Cass.Haha.. I hope you liked the chapter…Next chaper will be up as soon as I can!Much love,Minako

P.s.- imma get my co-writer to do some work too. xD!


	3. Realizations

Sasuke Walked around, looking for Sakura, he wanted to tell her how he felt. Sasuke was a bit afraid but hopefully, he could come through with this. He found her sitting on a park bench, it looked like she was in deep thought.

_Good thing she's alone, or I don't think I would be able to tell her. _Sasuke thought. As he neared the pink hair konoichi she looked up and saw him. Sakura smiled at sasuke, and he sighed in relief.

_Maybe this will go better then I thought. _ he thought, Sasuke sat down next to Sakura and held her hand. They sat in silence before Sakura broke it.

"Sasuke, is there a reason you came over here?" she asked, he stared into her green eyes and smiled.

"yeah, uh…..Sakura, we need to talk." He said. He turned so he was facing her fully.

"Sakura, I really like you. I honestly, think I love you. I know I swore not to love anyone, and to restore my clan…. But I needed to tell you." Sasuke said, and hoped for the best. Sakura just starred at him.

_o-m-g, did I just hear that correctly??? Did sasuke just say he loved me? My best friend, confessing his love??? I-I-I-I- Uhh…. _ Sakura thought. She was truly shocked by this statement.

"Um…..earth to Sakura, are you there?" Sasuke asked, worried about what he had just done.

"um….sasuke, I-I d-don't know how to react to this." She said.

"I um…this is soooo uncalled for. I certainly didn't expect this to be what you needed to talk about." She said, immediately sasuke regretted what he said.

"Sasuke I-" Sakura started

"you know what, it's all right Sakura. I don't need to hear anymore. Sorry I bothered you." Sasuke said quickly and got up.

''no sasuke…" sakura tried, but he was already long gone.

_I love you too. _ she thought to herself.

Back on Sasuke's side, he was running through Konaha not caring who saw him, or who yelled to him.

_How could I have been so stupid, to tell sakura my feelings. She'll hate me now. Can I blame her? Her best friend just revealed his feelings for her, and she doesn't feel the same way. Oh I'm such an idiot. _ sasuke stopped thinking. _did I juts really say I was an idiot? Oh well, I am, ruining me and Sakura's friendship. Ohh, she probably hates me now! I can't believe I actually said it." _ Sasuke thought to himself. He kept running until he came to the ramen stand. He saw Naruto coming over, and hoped he wouldn't see him. But he did.

"hey sasuke, how did it go?" Naruto asked.

"Not as good as planned, in fact opposite as planned." Sasuke said.

"what happened?" he asked

"I told her exactly how I felt, and she was in shock. I completely blew it, and now she probably hates me." Sasuke blurted out.

"What did she say?" The blonde asked, now his eyes filled with curiosity and concern.

"she said that it was uncalled for, and she was shocked." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, that's not good, but then again…it's not that bad either." Naruto tried to reassure Sasuke, but it wasn't working.

"I suppose, but maybe she just wasn't ready. And it wasn't a good time to tell her." Sasuke said.

"Maybe she wasn't expecting you to tell her that." Naruto said

"I don't know….maybe she really doesn't feel the same?" Sasuke asked.

"Just give her time, she'll come around, trust me. I'm her best friend, I can tell." Naruto told him.

"now, lets go get some ramen, I'm starved." Naruto exclaimed.

"Ok then, I guess we should." She raven haired boy said.

Back to Sakura

_Was he serious? Does he really love me? Why did I act like that? He must hate me. But really, Sasuke Uchiha, THE Sasuke Uchiha telling me he loves me. How was I supposed to react?? I should go find him. Tell him the truth, I really do love him. He is special to me, and the fact that he loves me is breath taking._ ----Sakura thought to herself, and headed over in the direction sasuke went.

_ Wait, I have no idea where he went. Hmm, maybe Naruto will know, and he's always at Ichiraku's ramen stand. _ she thought, there was a short cut in an alley that cut right through the city and to the ramen shop from the park. Sasuke and her had always took it, but she never went alone.

_Nothings gunna happen, stop worrying Sakura._ she thought. And headed down the alley. It was pretty long, and kind of dark, due to the fading sun. she was almost out when a strange voice called after her.

"Hey, you, pink girl. Why don't cha come ova here so I can gets a betta lookz at ya." It said, Sakura turned around to see a boy, about her age talking to her. She recognized him from somewhere, but she didn't know where.

_He's another chunnin, that's where he's from. _ she remembered.

"uh, how bout I don't." Sakura said with a bit of attitude. She really didn't have time for this.

"Common girly, don't be like dat." He slurred and walked closer to her. Obviously he was drunk on Sake. Before she could turn away, he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the alley wall.

_Oh why did I take this route???? _ she thought to herself. Trying to get up, he pushed her back down, this guy was obviously stronger than her. He pulled her up, still against the wall, and roughly kissed her on the lips. She thrashed and hit him but he didn't budge. Then his tongue traced her bottom lip, she refused him so he bit down hard on her lip. She gasped in horror as her lip bled and he took this moment to shove his tongue into her mouth and explore. Tears where flowing freely from her eyes as she kept trying to get him off of her. He placed one hand on the bottom of her pink shirt. And felt his way up her shirt and lined under her bra of her left breast. She started crying hysterically, knowing she couldn't get away. But she kept trying and he stopped the kiss. She sighed in relief, only to be slapped hard across the face.

"Stupid bitch, its obvious you wont get away. And your precious sasuke wont be here to save you." He said venomously.

_ Will sasuke really not be here to save me? Oh please no, PLEASE GOD NO! I don't want to loose my virginity to this guy in an alley. _

He went back to kissing me, my lip still bleeding (but I don't think he cared.). He again shoved his tongue into my mouth. His hand still under my shirt. He began pulling my shirt off and was gripping my breasts. I started to thrash around, trying to break free, but that just earned me another slap to the face. He went for my pants next. I prayed he wouldn't, and this wouldn't happen, but it continued. And he unbuttoned my pants and ppulled them down, revealing my panties. He stopped exploring my mouth, I can tell he was enjoying my pants being off, so I took this chance to push him off.

"SOMEBODY!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed out, hoping someone would come. But nobody did, nobody ever does. He kicked my in my leg and I fell to the cold ground. The kicked me hard in the stomach. He dropped to his knees and grabbed my hands and held them above my head with one of his hands. He used the other one to unbutton his own pants. Once they were off, they revealed a fairly large bulge in them. More tears flooded down as I prepared for the worst. He placed his hand, just below my belly button and worked his way down to my underwear. Quickly pulling them off, and removing his own. He was about to shove his "manhood" into me when he was pushed violently off of me. I was to afraid to move, so I laid there, helplessly crying. I heard him being beaten up, and soon someone approached me. I cringed, hoping it wasn't the boy who was a chunnin. I was amazed that it was Sasuke.

_He really did show._ I thought. He looked like he couldn't stand to see me like this. He dropped to his knees and hugged me, I cried into his chest until my sobs stopped. It was then that I realized my clothes were still removed. I looked up at sasuke, and he was silently crying with me.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help you, I'm so sorry Sakura. I can't believe something like this happened. I wish I could have stopped it. Did that jerk really rape you?" he asked. I was going to answer but I couldn't speak, I was still afraid. So I nodded no and whispered softly

"Almost, but you pulled him off just in time." I whispered. He looked over my face, bruised by the slaps, and my bloody lip. Then he saw my frail body and got up and grabbed my clothes.

"Here, put these on, and I'll be right back." He said and went back to the guy, I turned away. I didn't want to see what was about to happen, I already knew it wasn't going to be pretty. I didn't expect anything less than a kill from sasuke. I dressed and sat down on the ground, and began to shake.

"S-s-sasuke, c-c-c-can we g-g-g-go now?" I stuttered.

"one moment please Sakura." I heard him say, I heard the other guy softly yell. And Sasuke came up behind me and sat beside me.

"I am really, very sorry that I couldn't stop him before I did." Sasuke said.

"It's ok, I'm really glad that you came and helped me before he really got me." I said and held onto sasuke. I was truly grateful he showed up, even after how I treated him.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"What?" he said, waiting for what I had to say next.

_I love you. I wanted to say._

"I love you." I said and hugged him.

"I love you to Sakura," Sasuke said to me.

_ More than you would ever know._


	4. Lets take it slow no more secrets

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto, if I did, Sasuke and Sakura would already be together, Sasuke wouldn't have left the village, and everything would be ok and everyone would be just chipper.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read it. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of the program I am using and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews because of those things. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

Sorry about the delayed update…my computer wasn't really working so yeah…So, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Let's take it slow…no more secrets

Sasuke picked up Sakura and began to carry her back to his apartment. "You need to get cleaned up. That guy did some serious damage to you. So, you will be staying at my place tonight. You will be taking a shower and I will be providing you with some fresh clothes to wear since yours are all torn up. You will not fight me on this Sakura. I am going to take full responsibility for what happened this evening. I should not have left you like that. So I sincerely apologize to you. Don't think I did that intentionally; just leaving like that. I was just a little hurt because I wasn't expecting what had happened. But, I'm glad that you have returned my feelings." Sasuke said as he stopped walking.

"Well, we're here." He said as he unlocked the door and brought Sakura inside and placed her on his bed. "I'll put some fresh clothes in the bathroom and I'll start a bath for you. So you can just take your clothes off and I'll get rid of them." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and her eyes grew wide and her face turned bright red.

Sasuke, obviously realizing what he just said, threw up his hands and started laughing. "No Sakura not like that. When you're in the bathroom. Not in front of me. I'm sorry if I made it seem like my intentions were off." He said.

'_Damn. I'm really fucking things up with her. Where's that cool, calm and collected Uchiha? I've never been like this around Sakura before. Gah I'm confused. I'll just eat an onigiri while she's in the bath.'_

"Uhmm Sasuke-kun? I'm going into the bathroom now_. _So I'll let you do what you were just doing again ok?" she said as she got up and carefully walked towards the bathroom trying not to fall flat on her face.

Once Sasuke was sure that Sakura had gotten into the bathroom safely and he heard her get in the bath, he sat down on his bed and began to once again, think.

'_Dammit Uchiha. She's your best friend. You just confessed your feelings to her. You just should be happy she feels the same way about you that you feel towards her. She's probably really freaked out right now. So just don't say anything else to her about love. Just, calm the fuck down Uchiha. Just calm the fuck down…'_

-With Sakura-

Sakura stared up at the ceiling recalling the events that had occurred that night.

"What's going on with everyone lately?" she thought aloud.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Sasuke asked from outside the bathroom door, obviously hearing what she just said.

"Yeah I'm fine Sasuke. Just thinking aloud. Nothing to worry about." She answered him. _'Damn.'_

"You sure? Do you need my help? You seemed pretty beat up." _"DAMMIT UCHIHA STOP FLIRTING!!"_

Sakura's eyes widened. She knew she needed help washing her hair, but she didn't want Sasuke seeing her with well…nothing on. But, if he offered… _'I guess it wouldn't hurt that much, I'll have my back turned towards him so he won't see anything. He's my best friend and we've been on missions together so he's seen me in my bra and underwear before when he had to bandage me up. Well, he won't see anything, so I guess it'll be ok.'_

"Uhmm Sasuke-kun, I _do_ need help washing my hair since I got dirt in it when I fell." She answered him softly.

Sasuke's eyes widened on the other side of the door. And then he felt a bulge in his pants. _'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!!' _Sakura I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to handle something ok?"

"Ok…" she answered quietly.

Sasuke went and sat down on his bed, trying to calm himself down. "Oh god…What am I going to do?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura quietly yelled.

"Coming!" Sasuke said as he made sure he was ahem…calm.

Sasuke walked over to the bathroom door and sighed. He opened to door to see Sakura with her back towards him.

"Let's just get this over with?" she said trying to make the situation less awkward then it already was.

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he began to shampoo her hair.

'_Oh my god, he does it so well. His hands are so hard from battle, but he's being so gentle. Whoa Sakura. Calm down!'_ Sakura was thinking.

'_Ok Uchiha. I can sense her arousal rising. Just keep calm. She doesn't need any of this tonight. Calm down Uchiha.' _Sasuke was thinking as he rinsed out the shampoo and then started conditioning it.

Sakura sighed and twitched as soap suds hit her cut up back. Sasuke quietly apologized as he looked at her cut up back and automatically got another guilt trip for being such a moron and leaving her. Sasuke rinsed out the conditioner and handed Sakura a towel. He turned around while she got out and then he carried her out to his bed.

"The clothes are dirty I just realized when we were in there. So here's another pair." He said as he handed her a pair of grey sweat pants and a big blue t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. "I don't have like, a bra or underwear for you. Do you need me to run to Naruto's or your house to grab you some? Or do you not care?"

Sakura flinched. "Should I asked why Naruto has women's clothing at his house?"

"No I don't think you should. I was disturbed when I found out why."

"Yeah I'm already disturbed."

Sasuke turned his head and looked out the window which had a great view of the village. "I'll go into the other room while you change. Unless you need my help with that too."

"No I'll be fine."

Sasuke walked out of the room and back into the bathroom so he could clean up. He heard Sakura grunt as she pulled over the t-shirt which was way too big for her. He heard her the pants on as he finished hanging up the towels.

"Is it ok to come out now Sakura?" he said trying to laugh.

"Yeah I'm decent."

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and saw Sakura sitting down on his bed. He laughed at how big his clothes were on her.

"So, where will I be sleeping?" she asked bluntly.

"With me."

"Ok." She said as she walked into the kitchen to get some food.

Sakura opened up a package of ramen with chicken. (A/n that shits AWESOME. Favorite type of ramen right there.) She filled a pot full of water and started cooking the ramen on the stove. After it finished, she put it in a bowl and sat down at the table and started to eat it.

"Sakura…about earlier…" Sasuke started to say.

Sakura sighed and stood up after she finished eating. She placed the bowl and the spoon in the sink and filled the bowl up with water. And then she went and sat down on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke followed and sat next to her.

"I was serious when I told you that I love you." Sasuke said coolly.

"And I was serious when I told you that I loved you too." Sakura said.

Sasuke placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "But I'm going to make you fall in love with me." he said as he lightly placed his lips on top of hers.

Sakura's eyes widened but she didn't reject the kiss. Sasuke pulled away and looked at her in the eyes. "Sakura, I regret ever leaving the village. I regret doing so much in my past. I regret how I treated you and Naruto and everyone else. I was a selfish bastard and all I cared about was myself. I swore to avenge my clan and to kill the person who killed everyone but me. I did not take into consideration that my actions would affect the people closest to me as much as they did. I did not plan on that happening. Really, I didn't plan on a lot of things happening that did happen. Some of the things I was expecting, but most I wasn't. I betrayed you. I betrayed Naruto. I betrayed Kakashi-sensei. And most of all, I betrayed the village that helped me after what happened to my clan. You don't know what it's been like for me every night that I've returned. Every night I sit here and stare up at my ceiling and think about what a dick I've been to everyone. How I wish that I could take back so much. But I know that I can't…"

Sakura's eyes widened. _'I've never seen this side of Sasuke before.'_

"Sasuke…"

"No Sakura, please…let me explain everything to you. You are one of the only people who sit here and listen to me…"

Sakura nodded and Sasuke laid his head on her shoulder. _'I guess this is his weak state. He never wants anyone to see him like that. But why is he telling me anyway?'_

"The only reason I'm telling you this now…now of all times…is because one day…one day in the future…hopefully we will be together…and I want you to understand and know everything. I don't want there to be any secrets between us anymore. We grew up together and we have always been close. And then as we got older, I became a complete asshole towards you…and you have no idea how I would used to beat myself up over that. Every day, I'd return home and beat myself up. I'd start screaming. Sakura, I really truly love you with all my heart. When we were little kids, I swore to myself that I would always protect you…"

-Back when they were 10-

"_Hey Sakura?" a small version of Sasuke asked._

"_Yeah Sasuke?"_

"_Whatever happens to us in the future, I will always protect you and I will never hurt you intentionally…ok?"_

"_Alright…" the smaller version of Sakura said quietly._

-Back to present-

Sakura's eyes started to tear up.

"No more secrets between us now Sakura. We will tell each other everything. Understand?"

"Yes Sasuke. No more secrets."

Sakura yawned. "Well, I'm getting tired. So I'm going to go to sleep." She said as she laid down on Sasuke's bed and crawled under his sheets. "Goodnight."

"I swear, I will make you fall in love with me. And I will not be breaking that."

_I wish I could've told you my feelings before,  
But I was afraid.  
I was afraid of the rejection,  
And I didn't want my heart to hurt anymore than it already was..  
_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Ahh! Finally an update…Sorry my computer has been being gay. I'll try and update again soon. Hopefully the co-writer will be helping.. Tehe.

Much love,  
Minako.


End file.
